Anything But Normal
by Minipichu
Summary: If you think joining the FBI is easy, your wrong! Agent Lightning isn't too thrilled with her job. Neither are others. But will her mission partner show Lightning the exciting parts of her job? Light/Noctis
1. The FBI

**Minipichu- Welcome another fanfic by me! I don't own Square Enix (Thought we made this clear in The Hidden Secret?) Anyway I don't own anything, just the plot. _BTW, this has nothing to do with the Final Fantasy XIII plot. No flames plz!_**

* * *

**Chapter One- The FBI**

Walking into a new job? Easy right? ha, just another BS situation for me. You may know me, or you may not, my name is Farron.

_Lightning_ Farron.

"Sis." My sister Serah Farron asked me. "I heard the boss was really harsh."

I looked at my younger sister. Only younger, by three years, "Serah, if you want to hang onto this job you have to act mature." I gave her advice.

We walked to the elevator. Instead of buttons they had a hand-scan. Serah and I put our hands on the scanner. "Welcome, Agent Lightning, Agent Serah." We walked into the elevator, had to use the scanner again. _Aren't they laying the scanner thing a little thick?_

First thing we saw when we came out of the elevator was our boss, Cid Raines.

"Your late." One thing I hated about this job, the boss. He face-palmed himself, "Very well, come this way." He directed us to the Board Room.

The Board Room was full of other spies and agents. Some of whom I knew. One walked toward us. He had Blonde-ish hair, a trench coat, a grey beanie, and in my opinion, one snotty attitude. He name, Snow Villers. He instantly looked at Serah. "Hey, who's the chick?" He snuffed at her. "_Ahem_," I cleared my throat, "The _whom_ your are calling that is my sister!" Snow panicked when he heard that. "Woah! I'm _so_ sorry! I had _no_ idea for real!" Was Snow _afraid_ of me? _Good_. There was someone I could boss around. But, I was surprised of what Serah said after that. "Tehe, I don't mind!" Could have sworn I saw a blush on her face. Everybody paused at the sound of a microphone screech.

"Ahem," All attention was on Cid Raines right now. "I hope those breif minutes have made everybody acquaintances." The thought of Bad Acquaintances hopped into my mind.

"Now, I shall give some of you mission partners and certain cases to do," Raines finished his speech and was about to give us mission partners. "Serah Farron, your mission partner is Snow Villers." I saw a grin come across Snow's face but was immediately wiped off when I glared at him.

Raines continued, "Hope Esthiem." When he said that, a boy who looked 14 stepped up. He had Platinum-blonde hair, a sort of male Pulsian outfit (though he didn't have the accent.), and two light blue bandanas. "Why me?" He whispered silently. Raine kept on going. "Your mission partner will be Oerba Dia Vanille." A girl who looked 19, had red-pinkish hair, and was in the whole Pulse tribal outfit. "Hello!" She actually had the Pulsian accent. Hope's frown turned to a smile, "This could work..." Vanille's response that was giggle. "How cute!" Serah remarked to that.

"Oerba Yun Fang, your mission partner will Sazh Katzroy, A women who looked my age, who was Pulsian and had the getup, And black tangled hair slowly walked over here.

Sazh Katzroy an man who looked in his early forties, had a greenish trench coat, and afro. Suprisingly a chocobo chick was housed in the fro. "Listen, old man, don't you get in my way." Fang coldly spoke. _Some touché loudmouth she was_. Sazh just sighed. "I'm getting to old for this."

Just then some guy with dark haired guy with crystal blue eyes walked up to me. Wearing a sort of black outfit. Gotta admit he was sorta cute. He grinned at me. "Hello miss, you are?" Was he _flirting_ with me?!

"Lightning Farron," Raines called my name. "Your mission partner will be Noctis Lucis Caelum."

The darkhaired one turned to me. "So _your_ Lightning Farron? I'll remember that name." He suddenly winked at me and walked away from me. I could practically hear Serah giggling. This will be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry it's sorta short. So, how do you guys like that mission partners setup?**

**I'll update daily or weekly I'll just try NOT to do it monthly. And if I do, I'll make it up to you guys.**


	2. Mission : Bodum

_Previously-_

_"Lightning Farron," Raines called my name. "Your mission partner will be Noctis Lucis Caelum."_

_The darkhaired one turned to me. "So your Lightning Farron? I'll remember that name." He suddenly winked at me and walked away from me. I could practically hear Serah giggling. This will be a long_ _day._

* * *

Chapter Two- Mission: Bodum

_Just great, between this total BS job and my new 'mission partner' I'm one step away from going Lightning all over this!_

"So, Miss Farron," Noctis once again, snapped me out of la-la-Lightning-Land.

"Yes?!" I tried to prevent the heel of my boot from smashing his face.

"What's the mission?" He asked me. I could not focus. I had two feelings boiling inside me. Both where about Noct. 1. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks at the near sight of him. 2. My anger rose to his level of arrogance.

"Hello? Miss Farron? What's the mission Raines sent you?" _Noctis's voice came soothing and clear. But, stop doing that!_

I unfolded the letter.

_Dear all readers,_

_Someones been forcing me to pay him! And I don't even know him! He says if I don't, he'll send behemoths after me! I can't stand up to him and his gang, the Fal'cie Fools. Please apprehend these crimals! -Maqui_

"The Fal'cie Fools?! Is this for real?!" I had to agree with Noctis on this one.

"Now matter how stupid their name is, the job is a must." I sighed.

"Even if we are gonna take the job, where does Maqui live?" _Good question. We can't do a job if we don't know where it is._

"Oh! You mean Maqui?" I heard a voice from the distance, it was Snow. And tagging behind him was Serah.

"You know him?" I asked Snow with curiosity.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor in Bodum."

"He lives in Bodum, so the crimals must be there to." Noctis made a _very_ easy breakthrough.

"Bingo!" Serah remarked.

"Well we have our own jobs to do. So, see you two later!" Snow trailed off.

Serah walked behind me and whispered. "_Good luck with Mr. Cutie!_"

_Why Serah?! Cut the Sugar!_

"Buh-bye!" Serah cheered. Serah and Snow left to do their mission.

I turned to Noctis. "The only way to get to Bodum is by cargo plane."

"Do you think Raines would let us borrow one of his cargos?" Noctis asked me.

"Worth a shot right?" That left Noctis dumbfounded.

* * *

With Hope and Vanille,

Hope's POV

I checked the two jobs Cid gave us. I read one while Vanille read the other.

_Dear friendly readers,_

_I dropped my necklace in a place filled with flowers and plants, but there were monsters! I saw one of them take make necklace. But I'm such a wimp. Please readers! Please get my necklace back! -Alyssa Zaidelle_

Vanille looked over to the letter I was holding. "Ooohh! I like this one better!" She squealed.

I smiled at her. "I dunno, can you handle it?"

"Of course! I'm not all sugar ans rainbows!"

Vanille read the description of the place in the letter.

"Sounds like we need to go to the Sunleth Waterscape! And it's not to far from here!" Vanille pointed out.

"Let's go, Hopie!" Vanille cheered while taking my hand, causing me to blush.

No matter how many times I screamed to let go,

_She never did._

* * *

Back with Lightning and Noctis,

Noctis's POV

Me and Miss Farron went to ask Raines to use a cargo.

To my suprise, he said yes.

Lightning was checking around the plane.

"Raines said this one had the most fuel." Lightning confirmed.

_Does she had high expectations or something?_

"Well let's get on the plane." She spoke to me.

Me and Farron were on the plane.

I took one look at the controls for the plane and I became confused.

"Hate to break it to you Farron but I don't know how to fly this thing." I admitted.

"One, why do you insist on calling me by my last name? And two, you don't need to fly it. I know." I was surprised that she knew how to fly the plane.

She looked at me. "You didn't answer my first question. Why do you?"

_How do I answer that? Do I come out and say it? No, not yet._

Lightning shook her head. "Forget it."

* * *

In fifty mintues we had made it to Bodum.

Me and Lighting had gotten off the cargo. "Home sweet home." Lightning smiled.

_In all honesty, I've never seen Lighting smile, when she did, I felt like I want to. Why?_

"Where to Farron?" Could have sworn she leered at me right after I said that.

"To find those lifeless-lazy-bums." _harsh_.

"Alright." I walked along right beside her.

We searched for those 'Fal'cie Fools' all morning. No site of them.

Until I heard a certain _something_...

"Hey, pssst guys." A gangsterish guy said.

"Yeahz?" Another one said.

"Wanna go beat the crud out of that Maqui-wimp again?" The first one said.

"Yeah! yeah! yeah!" A third one cheered.

_I couldn't believe what I heard._

"Farron! Did you see that?!" I asked her.

"Yeah, get ready to fight." She demanded me.

"Alright." I agreed with her,

When me and Lightning made the scene the thugs looked at us if we were weirdos.

"Who'z the twoz geeks?" The first goon asked.

"Holds up." The second one told him. "Hey, chicky! Wanna hang with uuuusssss?" He leered at Lightning.

"Think I'm gonna hang with you perves?! Yeah right." She replied kicking the three goons where guys don't like to be kicked.

A/N- 0.o yeah...-A/N

Now it was time to get serious. Before I knew it, my eyes glinted red.

Lightninglooked at me weirdly. My eyes change with my emotions. _Why was I mad all the sudden?_

"Let the kid go, now!" I growled at them. Then, I kick the goons and drop kicked them.

"Iiiieeeekkk! My headz bleedin'!" The second one shrieked.

"Letz get outa here!" The first one screamed.

The goons scurried out of the scene.

Maqui got up. "Thank you! Those guys would never leave me alone! Here! Take this for your troubles!" Maqui handed us 19,000 Gil.

"Woah! 19,000 Gil! Maqui, you don't need to give us all this!" Lightning told him.

"No, it's okay, you helped me. This is my thanks!"

I couldn't believe it. 19,000 Gil! I was speechless.

"Send Snow my regards!" Maqui ran off.

"I'll tell him, okay?" I told Maqui.

_Mission successful!_

* * *

With Hope and Vanille,

Vanille's POV

I guided Hope through the Sunleth Waterscape.

"Hopie! These flowers are sooo pretty!" I squealed.

"Vanille, stay on task." He told me.

_Right! Stay on task._

"Okay Hopie!" Hope gave himself a face-palm.

"Can you please, just, call me Hope?"

"Aww! But I like Hopie better." I gave him the puppy dog look.

"Oh fine!" But I caught Hope looking at something else.

"What is it?" I asked him.

I turned to what he was looking at.

"Heeeeyyy! It's the girl's necklace." An apple like flan monster was carrying the necklace on it's head.

A/N- Like the one from FF XIII-2 -A/N

Me and Hope were ready to charge at the thing

"Hey, Applebee monster!" Vanille called out to it. A/N- Pun intended. In two ways -A/N

Hope used his boomerang on the thing. And I grabbed my staff and hit the flan, over and over.

Then, the flan ran away.

"Yay!" I cheered.

Hope grabbed the necklace. "Now, let's give the necklace to the owner."

_Right_. I thought.

* * *

Back with Lightning and Noctis,

Lightning's POV

After we beat the goons, me and Noctis didn't leave the city of Bodum just yet.

Me and Noctis were gazing at the stars.

_Corny, but I didn't care._

"Noctis," I started. "You didn't answer my question before. Why do you call me by my last name?"

I didn't see Noctis answer. "Ummm... Actually," He sighed. "I'll just say it. I like to call you Farron because it sounds really pretty..."

_What? Did you say what I think?_

Noctis continued, "I think it's pretty, like...you."

"Oh," I felt my face turn red. "Well Noctis, your not to bad yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Thanks, _Lightning_."

_Darn it, was Serah right?_ "You know, I really like spending time with you Noct." I told him.

Before another word could be said, Noctis kissed me on the cheek.

"Same here, _Light_."

Maybe it's not time to leave Bodum...yet.

* * *

**End of chapter two! Will there be more Light/Noctis in the next chapter or will Lightning have second thoughts? Pichu signing off! Bye-bye!**


	3. Sisters For Real

_Previously- _

_"Oh," I felt my face turn red. "Well Noctis, your not to bad yourself."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Thanks,_ _Lightning_."

_Darn it, was Serah right?_ _"You know, I really like spending time with you Noct." I told him._

_Before another word could be said, Noctis kissed me on the cheek._

_"Same here_, _Light_."

* * *

Chapter Three- Sisters For Real

Me and Noctis finally made it through the blush fest.

_I'm gonna blow off the Sugar-Honey-Iced-Tea off this whole stand if Serah laughed if I told her this._

Me and Noctis finally made it to the cargo. Not a word was spoken.

* * *

When we flew on the plane Noctis chose to speak.

"Today's mission was...fun...wasn't it?"

_Awkward much, aren't you?_

"Yeah," _I had to change the subject,_ "Your not one to talk much are you?"

"I well umm..." Noct seemed flustered

"Can't talk?" I asked him. "You know, you don't have to pass of that 'cool' act. Just be yourself- maybe you'd be happier more."

Noctis looked at me and grinned. "Thanks."

"Now, that we're still on the subject, Is your name really Lighting?" I paused at the question.

"I'll tell you later on." The ride back after that was pretty much well, silent.

* * *

When we brung the cargo back to Cid, he looked at us skeptically.

"Your late, where have you been?"

How do I answer?! "The mission."

"Of course but, I wouldn't expect it be that much. Is something wrong?"

_If I answer wrong, I could get fired. Pull your fudging self together, Lightning!_

But Noctis spoke up. "Actually the mission went pretty well." He smiled at me.

_Don't lose control of limbs, don't,don't,just mother-fudging don't!_

"Yeah, here's the payment." I handed Raines the Gil.

Raines got a surprised look on his face, "Wow, 19,000 Gil. I'm impressed. Keep up the good work."

I walked out of the room, Noctis walked up to me.

"Wanna take a break for the day?" Noctis looked at me, I nodded.

"I'm gonna check up on Hope and Snow, so see you!" Noctis walked of to the left.

_And I'm gonna go see if Serah is done with her job._

* * *

I walked in to the hallway where the girls' dorms are. Me, Serah, Vanille and Fang shared a dorm.

When I walked in I saw the three of them watching TV, they turned it off when they saw me.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Fang asked me.

"Fine." I replied.

"How'd it go with Mr. Cutie?" Serah asked me with a devious smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us about the magic filled day!" Vanille pushed me with shining eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Guys don't presure little ol' Light. Maybe she dosen't like Noct." Fang taunted me.

"Well..." I started. "I started off sorta hating Noctis, but now-" Serah grinned as I said that.

"You've totally fallen for Noct?" Serah smiled.

"What?! No!" I tried to conceal the flush I had put myself in.

Serah looked at me with warm eyes. "Light, it's ok, I had the same thing bout Snow."

"Wait,what?!" Was Serah for real?!

"Oooohhh! How sweet! Both of the Farrons have crushes!" Vanille cheered.

Me and Serah facepalmed ourselves. _Wow, no wonder where sisters, I had to go all middle school with kids asking me if we we're twins._

"Like you're any different Vanille!" I screeched at her.

"_What_?" Vanille shocked spoke at us.

"Well, things just got interesting!" Fang wickedly smiled.

"Oh come on Fang!" Vanille sounded bit irritated. "If so, who do you supposed it be?!"

Fang's wicked grin just grew bigger. "Estheim? Maybe?"

Vanille's anger flushed to a blush. "No way!"

"Oh, come on Vanille! I bet you like Hope!" Serah told her.

Fang's grin finally reached it's point. "Why don't we actually make it a bet?"

Catching Fang's drift, I agreed. "Yeah, why not?"

Serah continued it. "Unless you're chicken."

"Fine! What's the bet?"

Serah looked around, "Go hit on Yuj."

"The new guy?" Fang asked.

"Yup. Hit on him, in front of Hope. If he dosen't do anything, you win, but if he's envious-" Serah didn't finish. Instead she elbowed Fang.

"Alright, if I win, you guys never mention Hope again unless it has to do with missions."

_Vanille smiled like she was sure she would win._

Fang finished for Serah, "But if we win, you have to go on a date with Estheim."

"NO! NO WAY! Oerba Yun Fang, I disagree."

In a flash Fang opened the dorm door, "Hey Estheim! Guess what?! Vani-" But Vanille quickly covered Fang's mouth.

_Nice save._

"Alright! Yeesh! But, I'll prove all three of you wrong!"

Vanille stepped out the dorm door, me, Serah, and Fang followed her.

She was walking toward Yuj and Hope.

Me and Serah narrowly watched her. While Fang kept blinking.

_Yep. Me and Serah are definitely sisters._

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUNNN! Will Vanille win to bet and prove the three wrong?**

**Or will Hope get super jealous? Pichu signing off! Bye!**


	4. Envy or Friendly or Friendly-er

**Previously- **

_"Yup. Hit on him, in front of Hope. If he dosen't do anything, you win, but if he's envious-" Serah didn't finish. Instead she elbowed Fang._

_"Alright, if I win, you guys never mention Hope again unless it has to do with missions."_

_Vanille smiled like she was sure she would win._

_Fang finished for Serah, "But if we win, you have to go on a date with Estheim."_

_"NO! NO WAY! Oerba Yun Fang, I disagree."_

_In a flash Fang opened the dorm door, "Hey Estheim! Guess what?! Vani-" But Vanille quickly covered Fang mouth._

_Nice save._

_"Alright! Yeesh! But, I'll prove all three of you wrong!"_

_Vanille stepped out the dorm door, me, Serah, and Fang followed her._

* * *

**Chapter Four- Envy or Friendly or Friendly-er**

Vanille's POV

I walked over to Yuj. _Darn it Fang! You just had to make the bet. Though, the bet could have been worse, the be could have been something perverted._

"Hey Yuj," I softly spoke.

He turned to me. "Oh, hey Vanille!"

This felt wrong. "Anything you need, hun?" I threw him a flirtatious smile.

"Uh, actually, I need help, can you show me around? I'm kinda lost here."

_Really?! I don't think Hope is watching so I win by force!_ "Uh, sure."

We started to walk around, a simple tour, but Fang, Serah, and Lightning were tiptoeing behind us.

"Sooo, Yuj whatcha wanna do now?"

"Ummm, actually, I have to meet up, with Snow and Noct, Hope has a mission to do."

I smiled at him. "Can I come with?" I flashed another smile.

"Ummm, sorry Vanille, but I only see you as a friend."

"Oh, okay!" _Yeeeessss! I won the bet!_

Or, thats what I thought. Hope was saw us. He didn't look happy.

"Oh! Hey Hope! Wats up?" Yuj asked.

Hope didn't answer, instead he fled us, and the question.

* * *

With Fang, Serah, and Lightning,

Lightning's POV

"Woah! Did you see that?!" Serah asked shocked.

"The kid flashed out at full speed!" Fang replied.

I looked at Vanille, she didn't look to happy either. "Yeesh, this must be hard on Vanille."

"She's got two choices." Fang told me.

"Three actually, One, she keeps her friendship with Hope and things between the two will be awkward. Two, things will end badly and the two of them will end up arguing..." Serah thought out loud.

"And three?" I asked her.

"Three is, the two actually like each other and might go out." Serah giggled.

"I bet three." Fang pitched in.

"Same." I told her.

Serah grinned. "Guess we know how the bet's gonna end!"

I saw a pothole in the plan, "Even if Hope says yes to Vanille's offer, how will the two get out of their missions?"

Fang grinned "Don't worry, I got it all under control."

* * *

Back with Vanille and Yuj,

Vanille's POV

I felt the tension rise onto me, I felt awful.

"Uh, I have to go Yuj!" I ran out and towards the three who had been spying on us.

Fang looked at me. "Vanille! What on Pulse was that?!"

"Fang, why did I have to do that?! Hope probably hates me now!" I broke down.

Serah looked at me, "It's okay, I think Hope will forgive you, he has to."

I sniffed, "Maybe your right."

"Go talk to him" Lighting told him. "You need to straighten things out."

Fang continued "Yeah, the bet's a thing of the past, you don't have to any more."

"No, I promised if I lost, that's what I'd do." I walked off to where I saw Hope last.

* * *

I walked over to the door.

I knocked on it.

"Come in." It was Hope.

I walked in. He didn't seem mad at all.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Uh, work, filling in stuff for the next mission." He told me.

"Oh, I just came to ask you something..." I twirled my hair.

He raised a brow, "Something?"

"Uh, yeah! So I was wondering, you uh, wanna go out sometime?..." I shuttered.

"Really? I thought you'd ask Yuj this." I saw a frown come across his face.

I shook my head, "No. Fang made me do it. I like _you_." I realized what I had just said.

He looked shocked. "Well then, ok, I could us some fun! So, 7:00?"

"Sure! See you then!" I gave a sugary laugh. As I walked out.

I skipped over to the corner. Lightning, Serah, and Fang grinned at me.

"What are you so peppy for?" Fang smirked.

"Did you ask Hope to go out with you?" Serah giggled.

I even saw Lightning laugh. "Actually yes and told him I like him, so, you guys win."

The three started to laugh. "Wait-wait a minute!" Fang caught herself. "We said you had to ask him out, we didn't say you have to tell him you _like_ him." Fang pointed out.

"W-well!" I tried to protest.

"Aaaaawww! Vanille Your have your first crushie wushie!" Serah smothered her.

"Serah! Please don't be like my mom!" I didn't want another version of that.

Lightning just smiled. "Well we'd better get you ready for tonight!"

* * *

Hope's POV

I walked down the hall, I made a turn to my dorm, or more likely, _our_ dorm. I share a dorm with Noct,Snow, and Sazh.

Walking in the dorm was my first mistake, I walked in with Noctis watching Snow and Sazh duke it out in an armwrestling match.

"So, what happened?" I asked Noctis.

"You won't believe it!" Noctis started. "Snow said he could beat Sazh at anything then Sazh challenged Snow to an armwrestling match! So, what's up with you?"

I was about to answer when Snow and Sazh got up.

"I won!" Snow cheered.

"Hmph! I went easy on you!" Sazh huffed.

"Guys! Quit it!" Noctis turned to me. "What's up?"

I started off. "Well, first, I won't be here at 7:00."

"Why not?!" Snow asked.

"You didn't let me finish, I have a date."

The three mouth gaped. Sazh spoke up. "Well, well boy! Let's talk!" The three sat on the couch.

"I-I really don't feel like talking-" Snow cut me off.

"Aww come on! I wanna hear one good story!" He whined.

"Before we go any further," Noctis grinned. "Who's the girl?"

I swallowed hard, "Oerba Dia Vanille."

The three mouth gaped, _again_.

"Way to go, Hope! Hitting off with the older ladies!" Snow grinned like a maniac.

"She's only nineteen." I told them.

"Age is but a number..." Sazh smiled.

Noctis patted me on the back. "Advice and all, we're gonna get you ready."

_Now it was my turn to mouth gape_. "You guys?!"

Sazh nodded. "Of course! We're all friends aren't we?"

I only nodded.

"Then, it's settled! We're gonna help Hope out!" Snow cheered. Then, he turned to Noctis. "You know," Snow grinned. "We can help you too, Noct!"

Noctis's eyes traced around the room, "I have no idea what you mean."

Snow kept on grinning. "You know, you and your '_mission partner_'..." Snow teased him.

"Yah, the one whom you call, _Farron_."

To my surprise, Noctis's eyes flashed blue to red. "Oh shut up!" He stormed out of the room.

* * *

At 7:00

"Hope! Last piece of advice, be yourself!" Sazh told me.

Snow nodded. "Incredibly corny, but the old man's right!"

Sazh glared at him, "Do you want to go back to the arm wrestle, and I won't go easy."

"Who said you did from the start?" Snow glared back.

"CUT IT OUT!" Screaming was my last resort.

"Alright, go get em' tiger!" Snow grinned

_Yeah, sure..._

* * *

With Vanille and co.,

Vanille's POV

When Serah finished styling my hair, it was let loose from the pigtails, but it still retained it's curls.

"I love it! Thanks Serah!" I cheered.

"Wow, since when did you get into hairstyling, Ser?" Fang asked her.

Serah rolled her eyes. "_Puh-lease_! If I wasn't in the FBI, I would be hairstyling right now!"

Light nodded, "It's true! Back in Bodum, anybody that needed a new hairstyle, it's Serah's job to fix it!"

Serah grinned. "Also like the dress I picked out?"

It was Light Green, with pink shoulder straps. And a purple polka-dotted bow around the waist. _I loved it!  
_

"Serah, it's just great!" I told her.

Fang grinned, "I think Hope will like it too!"

Serah giggled, "Maybe I'll help you too, Light!"

Lightning looked over to Serah. "With what?!"

"To make you look good for Noctis of course!" Serah kept on giggling.

"We're just mission partners!" Light screamed at us.

"Um hmmmm..." Me, Serah, and Fang giggled.

"You three little sons of a-" Before Light could finish the doorbell rang.

I ran up and opened the door. It was Hope. "Oh, hi Hopie!" I gave him a sugary smile.

_I wonder myself, where do I store all this sugar?_

"You look spiffy!" I told him. He was wearing a tuxedo. _Very spiffy_.

Hope just stared. "Wow. Vanille, you look..._wow_."

I giggled,_again_. "You look wow yourself!"

Serah smiled, "You kids have fun!"

"BUT! Not, too much fun!" Fang grinned at us.

Hope looked over to Fang, "But how did you get Raines to agree to let us get out of our missions?"

"Eh, told him if he let you two off for the day, you would do two extra missions tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Me and Hope screeched. _Fang! Why and how could you do this?!_

Lightning looked over to us. "Forget the missions for now, and have fun!"

With that, me and Hopie left for our date.

* * *

Me and Hope just walked around for a bit. The Hope spoke up.

"Hey Vanille."

I just smiled. "Call me Vani!"

"O-okay, Vani, honestly, I was a bit surprised when you asked me out."

I tilted my head a bit. "How so?"

"Well, I saw you flirting with Yuj, a-and I thought...you liked him." I saw him shiver as he said that.

_Wait! Was he jealous?!_ "It's alright, I mean, it was a prank...by Fang."

Hope looked up in surprise. "By Fang?!"

"Yup, but don't worry, Fang kinda made fun of me too when I told her that I liked you."

At that moment, Hope touched my hand. _Oh. My. Gosh!_

Hope looked up to me. _Don't melt Vanille! It'd just be too silly! But-no!_

"Since you said it, I don't think it'd be a problem if I came out and say it too..." He paused for a brief moment. "Oerba Dia Vanille, I like you."

_Did he-just! Okay, I feel sorta flushed now!_ "Ummm, wow, I don't know what to say Hopie!"

Hope smiled, "Why don't we keep this a secret?" He whispered in my ear.

After that, we took a slowish walk back to the Base. It was filled with whispers and joy.

* * *

Back with Lightning, Serah, and Fang...

Lightning's POV

Me, Serah, and Fang were just talking.

_Typical._

"So, Fang," Serah started. "What would you do if Vanille and Hope started going out?"

Fang grin ceased. "Well! If he broke my cousin's heart, I'd break him!" Fang glared.

"Your cousin?" I asked with surprise.

"Yeah, on Gran Pulse, we're all family!" Fang grinned.

In a second, Hope and Vanille walked in, laughing.

"So, see you later, Vani?" Hope smiled.

Vanille smiled too. "Sure!"

Hope left.

Serah and Fang grinned madly.

"Soooo, Vanille, how'd the date go?"

Vanille stood silent a smile followed with a slight blush was on her face.

"Vanille?" I asked her.

In a instant, Vanille dashed up stairs with a high-pitched squeal.

"Well, that answers that question!" Serah giggled.

I checked my watch. "It's late!" I exclaimed.

Fang tilted her head. "Why do you care?"

"Because! Raines assigned me and Noctis another mission. It's scheduled extremely early!"

Serah smirked. "Yeah, _Noctis_!"

I sighed. "Fine Serah, say what you want." I went upstairs.

_Say what you want._

* * *

**A very very long chapter full of Hanille and some Lightis. I hope this satisfies the Hanille fans. Next Chapter will be FULL of missions! Pichu signing off! Bye-bye!**


	5. Mission : Reality

_Previously- _

_Vanille stood silent a smile followed with a slight blush was on her face._

_"Vanille?" I asked her._

_In a instant, Vanille dashed up stairs with a high-pitched squeal._

_"Well, that answers that question!" Serah giggled._

_I checked my watch. "It's late!" I exclaimed._

_Fang tilted her head. "Why do you care?"_

_"Because! Raines assigned me and Noctis another mission. It's scheduled extremely early!"_

_Serah smirked. "Yeah, Noctis!"_

_I sighed. "Fine Serah, say what you want." I went upstairs._

_Say what you want_.

* * *

Chapter Five- Mission : Reality

Lightning's POV

_Ring. What was that?!_

_Ring. Riiiiiinnnnnggggg! Riiiinnnngggg! Damn! What was that, oh, go figure. The alarm clock. What-fudge! I'm late, again! Raines will kill me! That's it! I have get ready._

I stepped out of bed. Did what I had to do to get ready. Rushed out of the room, little did I know, Serah looked at me.

"Claire, your late, again." She sternly faced me.

I face palmed myself. "Serah! Of all things, please don't call me Claire!"

Serah quickly covered her mouth. "Oops! I forget that, you don't like to be called by your real name." A soft giggle crept onto her words.

"Whatever." I turned to her. "Hey, what mission are you and that oaf doing?"

Serah pouted at me. "You mean Snow?! Rude! But, I dunno what mission we're doing. Gotta ask Snow!"

"You know what I dunno? Why are we talking about this oaf!" My temper-meter sky rocketed.

Serah raised a brow. "Aren't you late?" It was obvious she was trying to get me out of the room.

"Fine!" I groaned. "Where's Fang?"

"Still in bed." Serah told me.

_Really? I thought I was the lazy bum._

"Alright, see you later Serah." I stepped out of the room and into the hall.

_Crap. Raines would kill me if I was late again! And Noctis would call me a slacker or something. And if Snow says anything, I'll knock his lights out._

I stepped into the board room. Raines was facing me.

"You're late." Raines sternly said.

"Sorry! But Serah reset the alarm clock.-" I got cut off.

"Pedal on your excuses later. Now, Noctis is already outside. Go do your missions!" Raines directed me.

_You wanna bring out the claws?! Well! This kitty's ready to swipe!_

"Alright!" I was trying to hide the fire burning inside me.

I walked outside.

Noctis looked over to me.

"Light! Your late!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Raines just finish ranting about it. I don't need your help."

"Touchy, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Noctis gave a sheepish grin.

Rolled my eyes again. "Alright Mr. Caelum! Ready to do some work?"

"Yeesh, did you just get sudden girlish mood swing?" He gave another grin.

"Whatever. What's the mission?" Noctis passed me a letter. I opened it.

_Hello Readers!_

_Now and then I get sudden letters and bills of 3000 Gil! An agent told me that someone stole my identity! I have no idea who took my identity! Dear agents, please stop this outlaw from breaking into my life further more! BTW, I live in __Palumpolum._

_- Vivi Ornitier_

"Wow, an Identity Thief..." Noctis started.

"A coldhearted thief in Palumpolum, in the center of doubt and insanity..." I spoke after I read the letter.

"Sounds more like a newspaper opening than a quote by you." Noctis pointed out.

"Quote or not, we have to bust this guy." I spoke out.

"Alright, let's go to Palumpolum!" Noctis told me.

I tapped my boots against the ground. "Hey Noct, can you do me a favour?" _I hated saying that. I was never one to ask favours._

"What?" He looked at me again.

"Can you go ask Raines if we can use a cargo?"

He looked over to me. "Why don't you wanna come?"

"Cause, I have enough of Raines ranting at me!" I boiled in fury.

"Okay," He walked up to the building.

_When did I get myself into this?!_

* * *

15 minutes later,

Noctis was running up to me.

"So? Did Raines say we could use the cargo?" I asked him.

"Yeah, started ranting bout other stuff, but I heard yes somewhere in between."

I was confused. "How did it all go down?"

Noctis paused for a second, "Well..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK-**

**Noctis's POV**

"Hey, Cid," I started.

"Yeah?" Raines asked back.

"Is it alright if me and Light use one of the cargos?"

Raines took a deep breath, I knew I was going to be wrapped in one of his rants.

"Well,well,well, If you and your mission partner are taking up more of those, 'long jobs'. In all honesty, I think I should give you guys the smaller missions. Then that's up to me. Also if your asking for Lightning, well, because of this morning, then that's pretty shallow of you, but neverless, yes, you may use the cargo. But, please mind Agent Farron's attitude. Though rumors of well, lets say, non-simplity of you and Light are rounding. Your brave for rounding these rumors. I've gone into a long talk once again! See you two when you and Agent Farron finish your job."

_I had noooo idea what was going on._ "Uhhhhh, I'm gonna take that as a yes."

* * *

**Present-**

**Lightning's POV**

I rolled my eyes. _Classic Cid._

"So, ready? Miss Farron?" Noctis gestured.

I played along. "Oh, yes I am mister Caelum."

"Then, off we go to Palumpolum." Me and Noctis headed to the cargo.

* * *

At the cargo,

"So, how far to Palumpolum?" Noctis asked me.

I took a seat. "Pretty far, but this plane has good fuel, and is very quick if I do say so myself."

Noctis laughed abit. "Yeah, quick as _Lightning_!"

I rolled my eyes once more. "Haha, your _soooo_ funny..."

"I can be..._sometimes_..." I heard Noctis whisper. I could tell, _he wanted to change the subject_. "So, even if we did get to Palumpolum, how will we tell who it is?"

I thought for a bit, "Vivi Ornitier...sounds like a name for a Black Mage. So Vivi is obviously a Black Mage. If we ask around, maybe we'll find the thief."

Noctis smiled at me. "Nice thinking Farron! I could have never broke through that one."

"Well, one day, Serah started telling me about the traditional names for black and white mages. I just happened to remember."

The rest of the ride was noted with tons of questions.

* * *

At Palumpolum,

_This case was getting nowhere fast. If we asked anybody they would say their names were anything but what we were looking for._

_Looking, looking, and looking. Nothing. Was this mission a total flop?_

_Or that's what I thought,_

"Noctis, do you see that?" I asked. I was looking at a dark alley. Some guy as buying was seemingly buying illegal motor parts. What was interesting, he flashed his credit card.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Look at his credit card." I pointed to the strange man.

Noctis's eyes narrowed then widened. "VIVI ORNITIER!"

"That's right! Time to beat the crook." Me and Noct walked towards the likely criminal.

Noctis and I decided to play an act.

"Excuse me, sir but you just won a contest." Noctis told the guy.

The guy had a look of surprise. "Really well, I didn't enter one...but thanks!" _The guy was sooo gullible._

I played along. "Yeah, all you need to do is tell us your name and you'll have your prize in no time!"

The guy got a sheepish grin. "Alright, my name is Vivi Ornitier!"

My grin turned to a serious look. "_Oh, really? _Last time I checked, Vivi was a Black Mage."

The guy's eyes dashed around, looking for an answer. Suddenly, his eyes fixed on me then the sky. "Heh, word on the street, your name is Lightning."

_Why does it matter? _"So, why is it any of your buisness?!"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Oh no reason, it's just that, what a pathetic name!" He started.

_What?!_

The guy kept on going. "The name...it has a weak...meaning. Not a name I would want."

I felt the pressure rise right onto me. Noctis looked over to me, with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, _Lightning_, it does anything but good..." He had to keep running his big mouth. "It only hurts, brings pain..."

_I-it can't be true can it?! H-how could I... not see it?!_

Noctis glared at the guy, but frozen. _Does he...think it's true too?_

The guy smirked once more, "If you think you can help others? Your wrong. _Lightning_, It can't protect it only destroys. No, _you_ destroy.

_I've never seen it, how could I...Serah,Fang,Vanille,Hope,Sazh, even Snow, and...Noctis,...I'm sorry._

I couldn't take it. So, I ran away.

* * *

Noctis's POV

"Light..." I couldn't beleive what it saw. I was pent up with fury.

I pulled the guy by his collar, he started to choke. My eyes flashed red. _This time I knew why_. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!"

"T-that was...t-true! S-she was blinding h-herself." He said between his coughs.

I took a deep breath, "Only lifeless scumbags like you would make up such a lie!" With that, my grip turned harder. The guy was wheezing.

_This was useless._

I let the guy go. He was gasping for air. Then, I knocked him unconscious.

I ran in the directon I saw Light last.

* * *

I saw Light, she was on a roof, she stood motionless by a railing.

"Light." I spoke up.

In an instant, she picked up her head. "Noctis?"

I walked by her. "Yeah, why did you run off?"

"Oh, that I just...I know, it's true." She silently whispered.

I raised a brow. "What? What that guy said? I don't believe it." I tried to comfort her.

"No, I couldn't protect my family, that's why I followed Serah in joining the FBI."

I just smiled, "Really? Because what I see in you is a strong willed person who knows the rights to fight."

Lightning's frown ceased. "Thanks, _Caelum_." Suddenly a farseerer could probably see where this would be going. Then, me and Light suddenly started leaning towards each other, _until..._

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" A familar voice spoke. _Too familar..._ It was Snow. "The two people, who many thought whom didn't even know the meaning of love, are getting together?" Snow grinned.

I instantly protested. "W-what?! Were did you get that idea?!"

"Aw come on! I _just_ saw you two about to kiss!"

Light walked over to Snow. "Why are you here and where is Serah?"

"Serah is not too far from here and we're on a mission here too."

_Really?! What kind of missions do Raines assign us if we all go to the same places?!_

"Well whatever," Snow started. "If you two wanna keep pretending _it_ didn't happen, then fine by me. At least Serah will believe what I say."

"IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Me and Light screamed in unison.

"Whatever, keep telling yourselves that." Snow spoke as he walked out.

_Ridiculous! We were not about to...no! We weren't...were we?_

* * *

Back at the alley,

Lightning's POV

Noctis had directed me to where we had just left. I saw the guy knocked out.

"Hey, Noct, you knocked the guy out." Lightning said in a amused tone.

I scratched the back of his head. "Weeeeellll, I sorta got pissed of at him after _something_..."

_I wasn't five, I know something means your hiding a secret. But, I'm not gonna pry it out of you...yet._

Noctis handcuffed the criminal. Now, these were no normal handcuffs, these cuffs could not be shattered, sheared, smashed or burned.

"What do we do now?" Noctis asked.

"We take him into the cargo, Raines will take this guy to the big house."

Noctis smirked. "Wouldn't have thought for Raines to think differently."

Me, Noctis, and the unconscious criminal aboarded the cargo. A usual I took the flight.

"Where on pulse did you learn how to fly a plane?" Noctis asked me.

I stood still. "My father taught me..."

"Cool. Did you tell him about joining the FBI?" Noctis asked again.

_Gosh! Just keep your yap shut!_

"_Actually_...we don't talk anymore." I drowned at the words.

Noctis' look of excitement left and was replaced with stern silence. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Oh, no, don't be. It's been a long time. I should let bye-gones-be-bye-gones."

Noctis stood still. "No. I think...I think you two should fix the patches."

"But, Noct...it's been so long an-" Noctis wouldn't let me finish.

"No, _That's_ it. It's been a long time. I bet you miss him..." Noctis frowned. "And I should know best...I...I haven't seen my father in a while."

_Noctis... _My eyes focused on his. "...Claire."

He looked up to me. "What?"

I smiled. "My name...you asked."

At that moment, I saw a smile crept onto his face. "Well, what a nice name..._Claire_."

That lifted all the sadness away.

* * *

**And Lightning reveals her real name to Noctis!** ** So the two haven't seen their fathers in a while. Will Lightning and Noctis ever see their dads again?! Also, will Snow tell Serah what he saw?! Pichu signing off! Buh-bye!**


	6. Operation : Oerba Yun Fang

Previously-

_Noctis' look of excitement left and was replaced with stern silence. "I'm sorry."_

_I shook my head. "Oh, no, don't be. It's been a long time. I should let bye-gones-be-bye-gones."_

_Noctis stood still. "No. I think...I think you two should fix the patches."_

_"But, Noct...it's been so long an-" Noctis wouldn't let me finish._

_"No, That's it. It's been a long time. I bet you miss him..." Noctis frowned. "And I should know best...I...I haven't seen my father in a while."_

_Noctis... My eyes focused on his. "...Claire."_

_He looked up to me. "What?"_

_I smiled. "My name...you asked."_

_At that moment, I saw a smile crept onto his face. "Well, what a nice name...Claire."_

_That lifted all the sadness away._

* * *

**Minipichu- Okay originally the chapter Three was supposed to be Operation: Oerba Yun Fang, but I decided to bump the chapter down to three more chapters; hope that's okay.**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Operation : Oerba Yun Fang**

Fang's POV

I woke up once again, Serah and Lightning were already out of bed. _I'm always, always late._ I remembered when Light told me that Raines was very strict.

_Oh Etro, I didn't want to be yelled at. Plus, I know ALOT more words then Raines._

Got ready. And headed out. Luckily, Raines wasn't out there.

I meet up with Sazh in the hallway. "Hah, I'm surprised your up, Fang." Sazh joked.

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever..._ "Surprised your up since I thought old people need there sleep."

"And I'm shocked you aren't taking your cat nap. Oh? Did I interrupt? Oh _please_ don't bear thy _fangs_..." _Some shot smart aleck... _

I snuffed out the jokes. "Ready to knock some heads mister Katzroy?"

Sazh shook his head. "I'll fight, but not to much to break my back."

Sazh tossed me a letter,

_Dear agents,_

_One of my friends have gone missing! There is a likely criminal on the block. I think his I a prime suspect. His name is Kuja. And my friend's name is Aerith. Please, help my friend. I live in a place called Enerugī. It is close to the Euride Gorge power plant._

_- Luna Goddess of the Night_

"Hmm, sounds like we got a kidnapper on our hands!" Sazh spoke up.

I jumped up. "Better get my lance."

Sazh raised a brow, "S'cuse me?"

"It's what I use to bonk people in the head." I ran off to get my lance.

"Oh dear..." I heard Sazh whisper.

* * *

I had picked up my lance from the dorm,

And I saw a family photo of me and Vanille. _Has it been that long?_

Also, to the right, I was Serah's dorm key. _Geez, is she gonna get locked out again?_

I decided that it was enough of Memory Lane, and decided to jump back to reality.

* * *

I met Sazh outside, "Took you long enough."

"Whatever, ready?" I huffed.

Sazh sighed. "I know my back's gonna break, during this mission..."

I grinned, "Well then, _too bad_." I walked out.

Sazh caught up quick. We didn't need to take a cargo, The FBI building was in a bustling city called, _Kappatsuna_. Which was not to far from Enerugī or Euride Gorge.

* * *

After a while of walking, we reached the crossroads of Kurosu. There were two paths. The right path lead to Enerugī. While the left lead to Euride Gorge.

Sazh scratched his head for a minute. "It might be most likely that the criminal left the town to not cause a commotion. So it's most likely that the kidnapper went to the power plant."

"Nice thinking old timer!" I grabbed a hold of my lance and we went toward the power plant.

I opened the door, the plant was as still as ever. _Until_...I started smashing things.

"FANG! DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Sazh screamed.

I heard a lever crack. _Too late._ Just at that moment, all the lights were turned on. Well, at least in the room anyway.

"Hmmm, your power of breaking this is very useful here..." Sazh joked.

"Unlike your power of breaking your back." I tossed back.

Sazh rolled his eyes. "Very funny, miss Yun! Now, we need to find the kidnapper."

"And the kidnapped." I added.

_We were looking for clues, clues to find the criminal, and the victim...but...nothing._

Sazh looked up. "Miss Yun..."

"_That's_ Oerba Yun Fang to you!" I told him.

"Right...listen, there are no clues to this what so ever. Should we just call a day?"

I clenched my fist, "NO! We've came to beat this bastard and I will do anything, _no everything _to do it!"

"Okay, okay,...yeesh...you must be tough on criminals." Sazh sighed.

_I sighed and took a look around. I saw a figure on the wheel, it seemed a bit shadowy. There was another one next to it. That one looked a bit tied up._

"So, you agents have made it this far..." A voice called out.

I squinted my eyes. "Who ARE you?!" Sazh screamed

A headlight came on. "That depends...are you going to toss me into the big house?" The guy spoke.

_The guy had long silver hair, and on top of his head, a long silver-purple feather. And his outfit somewhat girly._

I tried to hold back my laughter. "Ha! Dude! You look like a girl!"

"EXCUSE ME?! Well then, say goodbye to this canary!" At that moment, another headlight came on. A girl who had light brown hair, wearing a pink dress with a red jacket, and finally, a pink bow.

**A/N- Basically her outfit from Final Fantasy VII.**

_This! Must be the kidnapped!_

The girl was muffling something, "Hmmm! Mmmm! HMMMMMMHMM!"

_Time for the fun..._ "HEY GIRLY!"

"WHAT?!" The guy turned to me. "IT'S KUJA!" He looked boiled.

"Take this!" I swung my lance at the guy.

Kuja was kicked off the wheel. He looked like his head was bleeding.

"YOU!" He looked like he was about to strike.

"SAZH QUICK!" I screamed. In a minute, Sazh hit Kuja in the head, Kuja was knocked out, and Sazh had cuffed him. "Okay, now, Fang...untie-" I cut Sazh off.

"Got it!" I said as I untied Aerith. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes...thank you." Aerith got on her feet.

Sazh walked over. "Shouldn't you find your friend?"

Aerith nodded. "Yes."

"Wait." I told her. Aerith paused. "What will she think if you appear flat on her doorstep?"

Aerith pondered the thought. "You're right! She might think I just abandoned her...Please. Can you come with me?"

"But, we don't know where your friend lives." Sazh pointed out.

"It's okay. I know." Aerith started to walk out of the plant. "You two coming?"

Me and Sazh started to walk behind her.

* * *

At Enerugī...

Me, Sazh, and Aerith were looking for Aerith's friend.

"So, where does your friend live?" Sazh asked Aerith.

"Two houses to the left." Aerith pointed where.

When we reached the house I knocked on the door. "Excuse me?"

Somebody answered the door. It was a young lady. _Is this Aerith's friend?_

"Luna!" Aerith cheered.

"Aerith!" The two embraced.

Luna looked up to me and Sazh, "So, what happened to Kuja? Is he coming back?!"

Sazh shook his head. "Oh no, don't worry. We have backup on the way."

"You called for back up?!" I asked him.

"Of course. Now, we can't carry the criminal by back can we?"

I rolled my eyes. _Very funny..._

"Now, I recommend that you two stay out of trouble." Sazh told them.

"Okay! We'll be careful!" Aerith told us. "Very careful!" Luna added.

I smiled. "Well then, it was nice meeting you two." Me and Sazh walked out.

"You too!" The two called out.

_Check. Point. Done!_

* * *

We had made our way back two the crossroads. And Sazh was on his phone...

_Wait, HIS PHONE?!_ I was screaming in my mind. _I thought he wouldn't know what a cell phone was..._

"Yeah? Uh huh...thank you." Sazh hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Backup. They caught Kuja." Sazh told me.

"Great! Now we can get out of here!" I ran a head start.

Sazh nodded. "Yup. Back to Kappatsuna!"

* * *

At the base...

Cid blinked fast. "Well, I'll be...you guys have earned a great share of the rewards!"

I grinned. I got 400. And Sazh got 400. And the fund that the base got was 500, 1300 in total.

As we got out of Raines's office, I sighed. "Yeeees! We're done!" I cheered.

"And not once I broke my back! Now THAT'S lucky!" Sazh grinned.

"You take fun out of all the missions..." I sighed. "Well! I'm gonna go check on the Farrons and my cousin." I walked off. _Ah...I'm gonna regret visiting the girls. Serah and Light could be arguing, and Vani could be bouncing around the room like a maniac._

Except...Vanille wasn't in the room. She was outside the room. "Hey Vani." I told her.

"Hey Fang." She replied.

"Where are the Farrons?"

Vanille put her down. "Inside..."

"Ahh...so their going at it again?"

Vanille stomped her feet and got up. "Not only that, but the minute I got inside, THOSE TWO WHERE SCREAMING! THE **SECOND** I GOT IN! I've been out on two missions...TWO! That means double the work, I came back tired...AND THOSE TWO WHERE KILLING MY EAR DRUMS!" _Ouch...that hurts...MY ears..._

"And now you killed mine..." I covered my ears.

"Sorry...but they have really busted my happy mood." Vanille pouted.

I grinned. "You were in a happy mood...cause you spent two times more time with your boyfriend?"

"YES! Wait...HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Vanille was screaming at me now.

"Okay...okay, I was just joking." I opened the door. _Which was a mistake..._

Serah and Light were truly going at it. "LIGHT! SNOW TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"THEN WHY DID SNOW TELL ME THAT YOU TWO WHERE ACTING LIKE A COUPLE?!"

"THAT OAF DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!"

It was time for my last resort. "GUUUUUYYYYSSS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Lighting and Serah paused.

"What happened?" I asked.

Serah was the first to answer. "LIGHTNING AND NOCTIS KISSED!"

"WHAT?!" Me and Vanille screamed.

"No we didn't!" Lightning screeched.

_Mouth gape time..._

"You...two...KISSED?!" I asked.

"Oh. My. GARWSH!" Vanille was hyper now.

Light face palmed herself. "We didn't kiss..."

"THEN WHAT DID SNOW TELL ME?!" Serah raised her voice again.

Lightning gulped hard, "We...almost...kissed."

"Aaaaahhhh!" Vanille squealed.

_Time for tease..._ "Light's in love. Light's in looooovve!" I screamed.

"I. Am. NOT!" She screeched back.

_Now, me and Vanille were in the quarrel, and boy, it was gonna be a long one..._

* * *

**Now Fang, Vanille, and Serah are trying to pry the truth out of Light...But will Light admit it? She will she back out? Pichu signing off! Buh-bye! :)**


	7. Mission : Kimazui

Previously-

_"No we didn't!" Lightning screeched._

_Mouth gape time..._

_"You...two...KISSED?!" I asked._

_"Oh. My. GARWSH!" Vanille was hyper now._

_Light face palmed herself. "We didn't kiss..."_

_"THEN WHAT DID SNOW TELL ME?!" Serah raised her voice again._

_Lightning gulped hard, "We...almost...kissed."_

_"Aaaaahhhh!" Vanille squealed._

_Time for tease... "Light's in love. Light's in looooovve!" I screamed._

_"I. Am. NOT!" She screeched back._

_Now, me and Vanille were in the quarrel, and boy, it was gonna be a long one..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Mission : ****Kimazui**

Noctis's POV

"Ughh," I covered my ears with a pillow, there was rumbling noises. _What is that?! It's so annoying!_

It kept on going. I decided to halt it, "HEY! CUT. IT. OUT!" The noises stopped, it was coming from the bathroom.

In a few seconds, Hope walked in from the other room groggily.

"Hey, dude...you've been hitting booze?" I joked with him,

He turned to me, "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes, "Heeey, where's Snoooowwiiee?"

I held back my laughter, "Haha, You sure your not drunk? And, I dunno where Snow is."

"Oh, weell, Sazh said he had an early job today and well, I'm gonna...go now." Hope stumbled into the bathroom, _In a few seconds..._

"AHH!" Hope screamed, "Hope?" I asked.

Hope backed out of the kitchen, "It's-It's-uh-he's-uh-a-on-the..."

I got up, and walked toward the bathroom and Hope backed up more.

_And then, I saw what was unbelievable,_

"DAFUQ?!" I screamed, I saw Snow asleep on the toilet, "Snow! GET OFF OF THE CRAPPER!"

_No movement..._

_Then, an idea popped into my mind,_

"Hey! Hope! Pass me the buzzer!" I called out.

"Damn! Talk bout kimazui!" Hope called while running to the kitchen,**  
**

_What? Kichachunu? _"Hoooope! What's Kimazui?!" I asked,

Hope dashed back holding a buzzer. "Kimazui means awkward. And here!"

I grabbed the buzzer, "Is the other one in the kitchen?"

"Yep! Noct, did you hook up the two buzzers to connect?" Hope asked,

"Yeah. Did you hook the second buzzer to the toilet?" I asked him,

Hope nodded "Yup." And he smirked, "Wanna do the honors?"

"Gladly." I pressed the button _and..._

"SH*T!" I heard a scream, and Snow rustled out of the bathroom with his pants half down, "WHY?!"

I laughed, "Haha, you look ridiculous!"

Snow shook his head swiftly, "WHY?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME TO WAKE UP?!"

"I know, but this is more fun!"

"Your a jerk..." Snow managed to slip out,

Hope was laughing to the max, "How the heck did you manage to fall asleep on the toilet?!"

Snow pondered for a few moments, "Uh, well, after me and Serah finished after a long job, I came back here and, everyone was asleep...and I had to use the bathroom...and...I guess I fell asleep..."

"Wow, how did you _**EVER**_ get in the FBI?" Noctis asked,

"Haha, my father helped me." Snow scratched his back.

Hope rolled his eyes, "So, only the 'rents helped you out...Knew it."

Snow looked over to Hope, "Dude...you drunk?"

"I'M JUST TIRED! GEEZ!" Hope screamed agitated.

"Alright, alright...just asking..." Snow tilted his head over, "Hahaha, I'm surprised I didn't fall off the toilet not once!"

_No one is sure right...?_

"Uh...I gotta get to a...mission!" I quickly spoke,

Before I left the dorm, "Hey, Hope!" I heard Snow say, "Did you hear what happened in Palumpolum?"

_Oh have mercy!_

"No, what?" Hope asked

I quickly closed the door behind me, I knew what they would say...

"NO WAY!" I heard Hope scream,

_Either the door isn't so thick...or Hope's got one heck of a yell..._

* * *

_This time, before I even got outside, Lightning was in the hallway._

"Oh, hey Farron." I spoke, Lightning took some notice.

Though...she looked in rather a strange way, as if she was pissed off,

"Alright...What did I do now?" I joked,

She hardly even faced me, "Tell Snow to stop screwing around and cut the crap before **I** cut **him**..." She sounded even more pissed.

"Did Raines comment again?" I asked,

"No. I'm just getting tired of this job more and more...I don't know why..."

I took a guess, "Is someone bothering you?"

She looked down, _Was I right?_

"More or less...I'll explain later..."

With that, we headed to the field.

* * *

As usual we took a letter, but this one...seemed a bit different...

_Dear Readers,_

_I have a problem, a friend of mine wants to join the FBI along with you;readers. _

_I'm worried that he might not have made it there. I need much help looking for him. Please readers! I cannot bear this worry! My location is at the bridge at the Vile Peaks. I will explain more later..._

The letter ended with that,

"Wait! No one signed the letter...How are we supposed to get there?!" I asked,

"I suggest we go to the bridge and see who's there, if they say they wrote the letter, then, there's our answer."

I looked over to Light, "Farron, should I ask Raines for-" She quickly cut me off,

"No. We'll get there on foot." She spoke firmly.

"Alright, miss Farron." I grinned,

She shook her head furiously, "MISS?!" Then she quickly smirked, "I'll be pleased, _Sir_ Noctis..." She teased,

_I couldn't believe it_, "L-Light?! Your...Stop teasing!"

"Hmmm? Fine. Have it _your_ way..." She trotted along the path to the Vile Peaks...

* * *

_Along the road..._

**Lightning's POV**

Noctis stayed quiet for most of the walk..._why_? Until he spoke...

"So, who's the one bothering my mission partner?" He asked,

I smirked a tad, "_Yours_?"

"Well, you **ARE** my mission partner after all...now, talk."

"Not if you don't give me a reason to!" I threw back,

I saw him grin, _Oh well this outta be good..._

"One, I have a feeling you won't tell Serah anytime soon...and two, Would you rather talk to Snow?"

I groaned, "Fine..."

"Who is it?"

After a minute I answered, "Rai."

"Hmm?" He said in confusion,

"Some guy Cid hired, he is..." I spat out,

Noctis grinned, "Annoying?"

"Yes...very too much to stand." I clenched my fists.

**switching to** **Noctis's POV**,

"Much to stand?" I asked,

Lightning quickly nodded, "YES! I CANNOT STAND HIM!"

I decided to toy a little, "You said the same thing about me when we first met." I told her.

"Your different." She said simply.

"How?" I asked

She turned around smirking once again, "Your more thick-skulled!"

"HEY!" I screamed.

"And no matter what I do, he just won't buzz off!" She complained

_I took this into thought_ "Maybe this Rai guy has a thing for you!"

"I doubt it." Lightning said as she walked further out onto the road.

_I knew she wouldn't hear this_, "DAMN, THAT WAS HARD TO SAY!" I screamed as I smashed my fist into a side of a tree,

_She...didn't hear that...right?_

* * *

_At the Vile Peaks,_

I looked around and all the bridge and so did Lightning. "Is this supposed to be a joke?!" I screamed,

"Well, gotta feeling it might have been...There's no one near the bridge." She told me.

"Is...this mission a failure?" I asked her,

Lightning shook her head. "I don't know..."

"Raines would chew us out, I don't wanna hear any of THAT whining..." I moaned.

"Hmm, then you and me have something in common." She walked off,

_Common, huh?_

"Guess so," I whispered.

* * *

_We kept looking...did the person leave already?_

Lightning sighed, "This is getting us nowhere." _She attempted to walk off, until I grabbed her wrist..._

"H-hey?!" She growled, "What's the big idea?!"

I faced her sternly. And she had a look of surprise. "N-Noctis..." I narrowed my eyes.

"Listen, I DON'T want to be scolded. And I know that _you_ DON'T want to be scolded, all to keep that away, is to keep trying." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "What can you think of...an excuse?"

I smirked at her words, "Maybe I can..." Lightning looked dumbfounded,

* * *

_Back at the base,_

Me and Farron were in front of Cid's office. I stood firm, and so did she. _But...I had a squirm feeling, climbing up my back... Raines HAS to understand...what? Did he expect us to get a 100% Mission Mark on the paper? Might as well stamp us up as losers with smiley faces doodled on our foreheads! Ugh, stay firm...tall...and don't spill out, excuses, excuses, excuses!_

I opened the door, and Raines was on the phone. He held up a finger, signaling for us to wait.

"Yeah, uh huh..." He drabbled, "Yes, Yes. I can certainly write that up Miss Lenne. Yes, have a nice day." He hung up.

Raines eyed us, "I assume the mission was successful, correct?"

Lightning coughed a little, "You see," I started. "Lightning was sick. And she almost passed out...and I didn't want it to get worse so, can we continue the mission tomorrow?" I explained. And Light followed it up with a little cough.

Raines paused, then nodded. "I see...so, Agent Farron was coming down with a cold...well, I guess I could hold it for a bit, get well Agent!" He waved,

Me and Farron walked out of Cid's office.

"I can't believe Raines bought that! I certainly wouldn't have been convinced!" I mouth gaped,

"I know," Lightning said in disbelief. "I certainly can't believe tha-" Lightning was cut off.

I looked at her, _Why'd she stop?_ "Hey Farron, what's wrong?"

"C-can you give me a minute?" She asked, I couldn't respond before she left.

Some guy stopped walking towards her, and she approached him. _Could that..be Rai?_

I turned letting them talk. And, I walked into the _guys dorm..._ (me, Snow, Sazh and Hope.)

* * *

As I closed the door, Hope noticed and smirked. "So, how was the day with _your Farron_?" He asked.

I glared at the 14-year-old. "Hope, cut it out."

"Aww, come on!" He rolled his eyes. "Snow told me everything!"

_Everything?_ "Snow knows **_nothing_**!" I protested.

"Nothing?" he asked, "Then what was up with you and Light and the whole K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"

I growled, "You'd better take that back..." Suddenly a door slam was heard. "Sazh?" I asked,

Sazh huffed, "Miss Yun made the mistake of taking the mission...AT THE WATER TOWER!" Sazh seemed furious and he was completely drenched.

He calmed down a little, "Uhhhh, Sazh?" I asked. "You...Alright?"

"Yeah..." Sazh sat down. "So, what was all the yelling and screaming, Hope?"

"Noctis, wasn't telling the whole story about him and Light." Hope smirked.

Sazh caught on, "Oooohh, yeah. Snow told me."

"Ugh...SNOW DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed.

"Uhhh huh..." Hope and Sazh dragged out,

My face burned at this, "SHUT UP!"

"Hahahahaha," Sazh laughed, "What's got you bent up?"

Hope opened the door a crack to peek at what was going on in the halls. Then he finally closed the door. "Hey, who was the guy Light was talking to?" He asked.

"I'm assuming Rai." I told him simply,

"Rai?" Hope and Sazh asked in usion.

I nodded, "Rai is a guy Cid hired recently."

Hope looked a little confused, "And he is talking to Light beacaaaauuse?"

"I think Rai might got a thing for Light." Then Hope started to smirk again. "What?" I asked.

"You jeeeeaaalooouuss?" Hope grinned.

I was stunned, "W-what?! You talkin' 'bout me kid?"

He nodded, "Yeeeeep!"

I quickly turned to Sazh, "You're not siding with him, right?!" I asked

"Sorry Noct, does kinda look like your a bit mad..." Sazh chuckled.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" I turned away.

Then there was a knock on the door, _it was Lightning._

"Ummm, Noctis?" She asked, "I need to talk to you about the mission."

I saw Hope and Sazh grin at me, I ignorned them. "Sure." I followed Light out the door,

* * *

_At the hallways,_

"Did you need something, _Farron_?" I asked, "Yeah, you know how the mission..._failed_?"

_Oh, yeah... **THANKS** for reminding me..._

"Yeah." I told her, suddenly a girl with light blue hair walked up to us,

"_Excuse me, are you. Agents Farron and Caelum_?" She softly asked,

* * *

**Haha, Noctis got teased by Hope and Sazh! What was Lightning about to say? And who is the blue-haired-girl? All will be revealed in Chappie Eight! Pichu signing off! Buh-bye!**


End file.
